nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 21
Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 21 was the 21st edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 26. The selection had a final held in Copenhagen. Mattis won the edition with his song "Loverboy". Information On 20 August 2018, the broadcaster announced that the country would compete in the 26th edition of the contest. It was also revealed that the 21st edition of Dansk Melodi Grand Prix would be held in order to select their entry. However, the format was not revealed at that time. The selection was hosted by Ulla Essendrop. The selection consisted of a final and was held in B&W Hallerne, Copenhagen. The voting system was same as last edition with 100% international juries. The international juries were countries participating in the 26th edition. The non-participants and associate members voted as part of the Rest of the World. The competing entries were chosen by the broadcaster after several artists submitted songs. Venue B&W Hallerne is a former industrial complex located on the island of Refshaleøen in Copenhagen, Denmark. Built in the early 1960s by Burmeister & Wain, the complex consists of two large halls which were used to build ships until 1996. Currently the facilities are used for culture and entertainment activities. On 2 September 2013, Danish public broadcaster DR announced that it had chosen B&W Hallerne as the host venue for the Eurovision Song Contest 2014. The contest was held at the Section Hall 2, which was converted into a music venue with a capacity for 10,000 spectators. The surrounding buildings and areas were transformed into 'Eurovision Island' which was used for additional services related to the contest. Competing entries The competing entries of the edition were selected by the broadcaster. The entries were released along with the recap for the edition on 30 August 2018. The list of participants includes Hannah Schneider, the Danish representative in the 18th edition, as part of AyOwA. Other participants include Dansk Melodi Grand Prix alum Invader Girl as well as Nordisk Melodi Grand Prix contestant Sherpa. ;Table key : Winner Final The final started on 30 August 2018 with the voting lasting about one week and ending on 8 September 2018. The results were presented one week later, on 16 September 2018 during the show Super Sunday. Mattis won the edition with the song "Loverboy". Voting and results The voting in this edition was once again 100% international juries. All the countries were able to vote, including the countries that withdrew from the respective edition of the contest as well as the associate members. However, votes from non-participants and associate members were combined to make the "Rest of the World" jury. The voters were divided randomly in groups for the presentation of the votes. Voters C indicates additional votes from the co-HoD of the country. 12 points The twelve points that were given in the final. Italic indicates co-HoD of the country as an additional voter Groups The countries were randomly divided in six groups for the voting. The six groups were revealed during the voting and were the following: C indicates additional votes from the co-HoD of the country. 'Spokespersons' Each group was represented by a spokesperson from a country in the group. # Elisa # Sada Vidoo # Emina Jahović Petra Mede Krista Siegfrids Sylvie Meis Voting grids Final External links * Final Thread * Final Recap * Final Results Category:Dansk Melodi Grand Prix Category:National selections Category:NVSC 26 national selections